Hachi
by Yumipon
Summary: Había vagado por mucho tiempo solo, aprendiendo de mala forma lo crueles que eran los humanos. ¿Existiría alguna excepción? A pesar del miedo, se daría cuenta de que nunca es tarde para descubrirlo. —Fic participante en el Concurso "La venganza de los olvidados" del foro "¡Siéntate!"


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _Bolas de tan-tan-tanuki  
_ _incluso cuando no hay viento,  
ellas se mecen, se mecen_

* * *

— _OneShot! —_

— _**Hachi —**_

* * *

— ¡Y no vuelvas más por aquí!

Sintió la patada en su trasero mientras era echado de una forma descortés y malagradecida del palacio. Se sobó la parte adolorida, mirando con recelo el lugar antes de soltar un suspiro abatido y comenzar a caminar, internándose en el bosque.

— Gente ingrata, después de todo lo que obtuvieron gracias a mí…

Negó con un gesto, solía ofrecer su protección sobrenatural a cambio de un techo bajo el que dormir y algo de comida. Por lo general, los humanos lo veían con desconfianza, porque su aspecto no era igual al de otros _tanuki_ , pero al reconocerlo como la criatura mágica que era, le abrían las puertas de sus hogares con la promesa de que obtendrían beneficios al tener el favor de un _mensajero de los dioses_ , en especial porque una de sus habilidades más reconocida era atraer la prosperidad económica.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, abatido. La avaricia de los hombres era incalculable y lo mantenían en sus hogares hasta que satisfacían su necesidad de abundancia. Sin embargo, cuando él les recordaba que debían cumplir su parte del trato, cuando exigía parte de las ganancias, cuando los humanos debían compartir los tesoros obtenidos gracias a la buena fortuna otorgada por él…

Ahí la historia cambiaba drásticamente. Olvidaban que antes de su llegada, todo iba cuesta abajo. Se reían en su cara, diciendo que estaba loco si pensaba que obtendría alguna ganancia económica por su protección. Le indicaban que debía bastarle con la comida y el techo – la mayoría de las veces, alguna bodega en desuso durante años, en mal estado y que apenas podía servirle como refugio – y que no era propio de un _tanuki_ exigir más de lo que él ya tenía. Y si intentaba tomar algo de lo que merecía, o siquiera ocupar un cuarto más decente para protegerse del frío nocturno, era echado del lugar sin miramientos, dejado a su suerte.

Sacó de entre sus ropas un bocadillo, una especie de dulce que había alcanzado a ocultar antes de que fuera descubierto husmeando en la cocina, y le dio un mordisco, acabándolo antes de que se diera cuenta. Volvió a suspirar, ya estaba cansado de confiar en los humanos. Quizá debiese ser como otros de su especie, aprendiendo a cazar su propio alimento en los bosques y manteniéndose alejado de los poblados, quizá engañando humanos incautos que encontrara en el camino para robarles y así sobrevivir. Podía ser un buen cambio de estrategia, porque la que había tenido hasta el momento no le estaba dando buenos resultados.

Sonrió, sólo había un pequeño problema con ese plan: él era un pésimo cazador, ni que decir pescador. Podría acercarse a las aldeas para robar alimento, manteniéndose alejado de algún encuentro con personas y sólo limitándose a engañarlas cuando las encontrara en medio del camino. Sí, ese parecía ser un mejor plan.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, ya no volvería a confiar en ningún ser humano ni le brindaría su favor y protección a nadie. Estaba harto de que los hombres no lo valoraran, era tiempo de demostrarles que no era un simple _mapache_.

* * *

El gruñido de su estómago volvió a reclamarle la falta de alimento. Miró a través de los arbustos, oculto tras el tronco de un árbol que le servía de refugio en el límite del bosque y entrecerró las cejas, intentando distinguir qué era exactamente la construcción que veía frente a él. La forma del portal, la tranquilidad que lo rodeaba y los corredores faltos de la protección de altos muros le indicaron que era una especie de templo. Se sintió desanimado, ahí no podría encontrar mucho con lo que alimentarse, aún menos dinero o algo de valor económico. Pensó un momento, dándose cuenta de que debía haber estado subiendo en la montaña sin darse cuenta, y seguro esa era la razón por la que ya no se encontraba con humanos a los que engañar. Se dio un golpe en la frente, estaba siendo distraído y al parecer, su sentido de orientación era peor de lo que pensaba.

Movió de pronto sus pequeñas orejas negras al escuchar voces masculinas, prestó atención y pudo divisar a lo lejos a un monje vestido con hábitos púrpura, un color bastante inusual para su religión, acompañado de un pequeño niño que caminaba arrastrando los pies. Intentó concentrarse para escuchar la conversación, con más curiosidad que otra cosa, porque estaba casi seguro de que, como monje budista, ese hombre probablemente no tendría nada de valor consigo.

— No estés así, Miroku. Sólo serán unos días, volveré pronto por ti.

— Como diga…

— Además, es importante que continúes tu preparación como monje, si quieres seguir este camino…

— Lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué no me puede guiar usted.

— Porque aún no estoy preparado para eso. Mushin está perfectamente capacitado para hacerlo, y en el templo hay muchos textos que puedes leer cuando aprendas a hacerlo.

El infante no respondió nada, pero parecía seguir enfurruñado. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la construcción, un viejo y obeso monje que sí portaba el típico manto amarillo los recibió animado.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero miren quiénes regresaron al templo! Supongo que esta vez van a quedarse, ¿verdad?

— Miroku sí, a ver si puedes avanzar con su preparación durante estos días. Yo seguiré mi camino, escuché un rumor sobre Náraku y debo seguirlo.

— Oh, ya veo… pero supongo que, por lo menos, comerás con nosotros antes de marcharte. Me lo debes de la vez pasada.

— Es cierto. Será mejor que entremos, entonces.

Vio al grupo ingresar al templo y su estómago nuevamente le reclamó la falta de alimento. Decidió recorrer los metros que lo mantenían alejado del lugar y, luego de cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca, se escabulló en el interior, dejándose guiar por su olfato hasta un cuarto desde donde la fragancia a alimento fresco y recién preparado le caló hondo en las fosas nasales. Miró en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, y se metió dentro.

Se encontró con un caldero humeante lleno de estofado; en una esquina pudo observar varias jarras que, si su nariz no lo engañaba, estaban llenas de sake; y en estantes en las paredes distinguió varias especias, condimentos y hasta hierbas y paquetes con carne seca. Sacó un par de estos últimos y los guardó entre sus ropas como provisión para el viaje, luego agarró el cucharón que había en la olla y comenzó a comer rápidamente, engullendo lo más que podía.

" _Esto está delicioso, no imaginaba que un monje pudiese cocinar tan bien"_ pensó mientras saboreaba el alimento, quizá lo encontrara tan sabroso debido al hambre, pero de todas formas lo estaba disfrutando.

De pronto, escuchó pasos acercarse al cuarto. Miró en todas direcciones, no tenía dónde esconderse ni tampoco alcanzaba a escapar. Sólo le quedaba una opción, así que sacó de entre sus ropas una hoja y la colocó en su frente, para luego esperar con paciencia.

— ¿Me ayudas a llevar los platos? Así tardamos menos — el monje anciano entró junto al pequeño, dirigiéndose hasta la olla y revolviendo el contenido antes de servirlo.

— ¿Maestro Mushin? — El niño se había acercado a él peligrosamente, mirándolo fijo con sus extraños ojos azules, comenzó a sudar ante la idea de ser descubierto, después de todo eran monjes y podrían fácilmente derrotarlo. — No sabía que tenía una estatua de un _tanuki_.

— Yo no… — El anciano levantó la vista y lo vio, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza. — Oh, quizá lo haya olvidado. Ahora, ayúdame con esto y regresemos con tu padre.

Llamó con un gesto al menor y le entregó una bandeja con uno de los pocillos, luego tomó él mismo la otra bandeja con los dos restantes y salieron del cuarto. El mapache suspiró, deshaciendo la transformación para escapar antes de que el monje volviera y se hiciera cargo de él.

Corrió hasta llegar al bosque y se apoyó en uno de los árboles para recuperar el aliento. No era bueno enfrentándose a humanos, sus habilidades mágicas sólo servían para el engaño, con suerte le ayudaban a escapar, pero ninguna era tan fuerte como para herir a alguien. No es que quisiera hacerles daño, pero había escuchado lo peligroso que eran los monjes budistas y su afán por sellar, exorcizar y destruir a todo espíritu que no formara parte del orden natural de las cosas, y él no podía considerarse exactamente algo que tuviese un lugar en ese orden.

De hecho, ni siquiera era un _tanuki_ normal, sus rasgos físicos diferían bastante de los demás de su especie. Ni siquiera la característica más representativa la poseía: los testículos de gran tamaño no eran algo evidente en él. Bufó, muchos creían que eso le restaba poder a sus habilidades y que no era un buen _tanuki_ proveedor de riquezas. Puras patrañas, eso sólo era un aspecto físico y su _magia_ seguía siendo tan buena como la de cualquier _tanuki_.

Negó con un gesto brusco, ese no era el punto. Ese monje lo había descubierto, estaba seguro de eso. La forma en la que la mirada lo había atravesado fue una clara señal de que su engaño no había bastado para los astutos y expertos ojos ancianos. Y estaba seguro de que, si ese mocoso lo hubiese seguido mirando, también lo habría visto. Entonces, ¿por qué el viejo lo había sacado de la habitación? ¿Acaso prefería acabar con él sin que el niño presenciara el acto? Si hubiese sido así, debería haber tomado sus precauciones, como colocar un sello para evitar que escapara. Quizá sólo había sido un descuido, pero gracias a eso había logrado escapar.

Se recostó en el frío y duro suelo, sin mucho más que hacer. Esperaría al día siguiente para retomar su viaje, debía retroceder el camino andado, porque a esa altura ya no encontraría muchos poblados y así, iba a terminar muriendo de hambre. Tampoco iba a toparse con viajeros a los que engañar, así que no era provechoso seguir ese curso. Cerró los ojos, por lo menos esa noche dormiría con el estómago lleno.

* * *

— Sabías que algunos _tanuki_ no son de fiar, ¿verdad?

— Si hubiese querido engañarnos, lo habría hecho de otra forma. Sólo buscaba comida.

Las voces de ambos monjes lo despertaron, estaban cerca del límite del bosque, aproximándose a donde él se encontraba. Comenzó a sudar frío, si lo descubrían podía darse por un mapache muerto. Los pasos se detuvieron de pronto, al parecer ellos habían dejado de avanzar.

— No deberías bajar la guardia, en cualquier momento te engaña y se lleva todo lo de valor del templo.

El anciano soltó una risita al escuchar a su compañero, parecía que la idea era descabellada por sí sola. Además, ¿en los templos se guardaban cosas valiosas?

— Mientras me deje el sake, yo no tengo problema — pudo escucharlo calmarse un poco antes de elevar la voz, esta vez no se dirigía al otro monje, sino que hablaba hacia el bosque —. _¡Tanuki!_ No te haremos daño, lo prometo. Sólo te traje algo de comida, si aún sigues merodeando por ahí. Si decides continuar tu viaje, espero que Buda guíe tu camino. Y si necesitas comida y alojamiento, mis puertas están abiertas para ti, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a entrar a escondidas para robar alimento.

Se asomó levemente para ver la imagen, el anciano había dejado una bandeja con algunos bocadillos y una taza con té en el límite del bosque. La miró con desconfianza, ¿y si era alguna especie de truco? Observó a ambos hombres comenzar a alejarse, cambiando la plática drásticamente por un tema mucho más serio, las voces demostrando preocupación. Puso atención, quizá en esa conversación más densa estuviesen ocultas las verdaderas intenciones de esos humanos.

— ¿Volverás?

— Haré lo posible. La maldición está en su punto límite, debo acabar con Naraku pronto, pero si no lo logro… espero poder despedirme. El momento se acerca.

— Es apenas un niño, no va a entenderlo…

— Lo sé, y si pudiera ser de otra forma… pero sé que lo cuidarás y le enseñarás todo lo que necesita para el difícil camino que tendrá por delante si yo fracaso.

— No te preocupes por eso. Sólo le ruego a Buda no tener que cargar esa responsabilidad y que tú tengas éxito.

Dejó de prestarles atención, no entendía nada de lo que decían y al parecer, tampoco tenían intenciones ocultas. Una vez que ellos estuvieron lo bastante lejos, se acercó a la bandeja y olfateó la comida, dudando. ¿Sería peligroso? Su estómago se retorció, volvía a tener hambre. Se arriesgó, estirando la mano para tomar uno de los bocadillos y llevárselo a la boca, saboreándolo. Lo comió con lentitud para evitar comer demasiado si es que tuviese algo _malo_ , pero como no ocurrió nada, decidió engullir el resto junto con el té, quedando satisfecho. Miró alrededor, aún desconfiando sobre las intenciones del monje. ¿Quizá quería usarlo para obtener riquezas, como todos los otros humanos? Decidió que no iba a quedarse ahí, ya no iba a servirle a nadie, estaba por su cuenta ahora.

Dejó una de sus hojas mágicas en la bandeja como agradecimiento por la comida y se marchó, buscando el sendero que lo llevaría montaña abajo, cerca de poblados en los que podría robar alimento libremente, y a los caminos transitados con frecuencia para seguir engañando personas y quedarse con las cosas de valor que llevaran.

* * *

Sintió nuevamente el golpe en su trasero antes de que lo arrojaran fuera de la cabaña en la que había intentado robar comida, con la advertencia de no volver a acercarse. Se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa, dándose vuelta para sacarle la lengua al hombre que lo había descubierto, quien en esos momentos ya había vuelto al interior de su hogar, y decidió irse de esa aldea. Después de todo, ya no podía pasar desapercibido.

Regresó al bosque, se sentó entre las raíces enormes de un antiguo árbol y sacó de entre sus ropas lo que le quedaba del último paquete de carne seca que había sacado de ese templo budista. La provisión le había durado bastante tiempo, pero ya era lo último que le quedaba y su apetito era insaciable. Se echó algo del alimento a la boca y luego buscó entre sus ropas hasta dar con un pequeño saco de tela que en su interior tenía algunas monedas. Las contó, desanimándose al darse cuenta de que no le alcanzarían para comprar algo decente para comer. Volvió a guardarlas y se echó hacia atrás apoyando toda la espalda en el tronco, pensativo.

Ese monje le había ofrecido comida y alojamiento cuando lo necesitara. Quizá podría ir a cobrarle la palabra mientras recuperaba energías para después seguir con su camino. El punto ahora era volver a encontrar el templo. Volvió al camino y miró detenidamente hacia un lado, luego se dio vuelta para hacer lo mismo hacia el otro lado. Se sentó, afirmándose el mentón mientras pensaba. ¿Izquierda o derecha? Ya ni siquiera recordaba por dónde había llegado a esa aldea, mucho menos iba a saber cómo volver a ese lugar.

Abrió la boca, se llevó las manos a la cara y cayó de espaldas hacia un costado del camino, regañándose mentalmente por lo despistado que era. Iba a tener que probar la suerte, así que decidió lanzar una de sus hojas mágicas frente suyo. La observó caer lentamente a sus pies, girando en el aire hasta que tocó el suelo con el vértice apuntando hacia la derecha. Miró un poco con desconfianza el camino, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción más que hacerle caso al azar, por lo que, torpemente, se levantó para comenzar el camino. Quizá tuviese suerte y en el trayecto encontrara viajeros inocentes o descuidados que cayeran en sus trucos, así el viaje tendría el doble de provecho para él. Sí, ese era un excelente plan.

* * *

Volvió a detenerse en medio del bosque, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y retomando el aliento. Vaya que le salían a la perfección sus planes, pensó con sarcasmo. No sabía siquiera si estaba cerca de su destino, sólo que llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolo.

Inhaló profundo, por lo menos el aire se sentía limpio, más que en otros lugares, así que debía estarse acercando. Intentó sacar la cuenta, no eran días ni semanas. Contó con sus dedos, podría estar casi seguro de que era más de un mes, quizá ya fuese por los dos. Su estómago comenzó a rugir, el último alimento que había probado había sido hacía días.

Dio un par de pasos hacia el límite del bosque, divisando a lo lejos una construcción. Tenía la vista nublada por el cansancio y el hambre, por lo que no pudo distinguir si se trataba del templo que tanto buscaba o si era la entrada de alguna aldea remota. Se restregó los ojos, intentando ver con más claridad el paisaje frente a ellos, pero no logró mucho. El agotamiento terminó ganándole, llevándolo a caer de bruces contra el suelo, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y ya no supo más lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

* * *

— ¿Y los _tanuki_ tienen poderes mágicos?

— Sí, son criaturas poderosas, aunque no lo aparenten.

Entreabrió los ojos, intentando orientarse mientras escuchaba las voces. Miró de reojo alrededor, notando que estaba en un cuarto, recostado sobre una cama de paja; un poco más allá había un caldero que despedía un exquisito olor a comida recién preparada y en el otro rincón, el monje anciano se encontraba preparando algo que no podía distinguir desde su posición, a su lado estaba el niño de ojos azules, pudo ver su mirada por una fracción de segundo.

Pasó saliva, ¿lo habían atrapado y ahora iban a intentar quitarle sus habilidades sobrenaturales a través de algún ritual budista secreto? Se sentó bruscamente, llamando de inmediato la atención de los humanos, que lo miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡No van a hacerme daño! ¡No les daré nada!

Se puso de pie, intentando una posición defensiva que sólo logró que sus _agresores_ fruncieran el ceño y lo miraran con más extrañeza que antes.

— ¿Daño? Sólo queremos ayudarte. Siéntate ahí y come algo, debes tener hambre — el mayor le hizo un gesto para que se calmara y volvió a darse vuelta para continuar con su tarea —. Miroku, presta atención.

El niño, que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente otra vez, dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre y obedeció, aunque él pudo notar que a ratos volvía a mirarlo de reojo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que él seguía ahí y se estaba alimentando.

Se acercó a la olla, olfateando con cuidado antes de servirse el caldo y probarlo cautelosamente, inseguro todavía. Sin embargo, igual que la vez anterior, terminó devorando el contenido porque estaba hambriento y no encontró nada raro en la preparación.

Cuando acabó con la comida, el monje anciano se volteó nuevamente a verlo y le entregó una especie de rosario corto, logrando que él volviera a mirarlo con desconfianza.

— Hace unos meses, la primera vez que estuviste en mi templo y aceptaste la comida que te ofrecí, dejaste como agradecimiento una de tus hojas mágicas, una especie de amuleto de protección — explicó con una sonrisa bonachona en el rostro —. Te estoy devolviendo la mano.

El _tanuki_ no habló, siguió mirándolo con desconfianza un par de segundos antes de tomar el objeto y escrutarlo con curiosidad. El monje asintió con un gesto, se puso de pie y salió de la sala, dejándolo solo con el niño que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— ¿De verdad tienes poderes? — Preguntó al fin el infante, su voz con una pizca de dolor que él pudo percibir fácilmente. Le devolvió una mirada de desconfianza, los humanos solían apreciarlo sólo por eso. — Estuve aprendiendo un poco, son ocho aspectos en los que los _tanuki_ brindan protección y guía…

El mapache siguió en silencio, desviando la mirada ahora en una señal de que no le interesaba la plática. El menor se encogió de hombros y abandonó la habitación, dejándolo con sus pensamientos. Los humanos seguían siendo seres tan raros, ahora ese monje no sólo lo había refugiado en su templo y le había dado comida, sino que le entregaba un amuleto de protección, ¿sin pedirle nada a cambio? Negó incrédulo, seguro que en cualquier momento le exigía que se quedara ahí para que les otorgara buena fortuna. Era lo más probable, quizá por eso el mocoso llamado Miroku estaba tan interesado en saber sus habilidades.

Suspiró, haciendo un listado mental de todo lo que podía ofrecer y que nadie hasta ahora había sido capaz de agradecer como era debido. Su favor y guía tenía que ver con la imagen que todos se hacían de un _tanuki_ , aunque en su representación visual él no fuese el reflejo de esa idea.

Protección contra los problemas y el mal clima, representada por un gran sombrero que él no tenía consigo porque tiempo atrás un humano se lo arrebató con la intención de quitarle sus poderes de esa forma.

La capacidad de poder verlo todo y así, tomar buenas decisiones, esto gracias a sus enormes ojos, algo que sí poseía.

Virtud, guardada en una botella de sake que él ya no llevaba consigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pues se había roto al ser expulsado de un palacio.

La estabilidad y fuerza necesarias hasta alcanzar el éxito, otorgadas por su gran cola, algo tan suyo que sería difícil perder (aunque si habían intentado cortársela un par de veces…).

Confianza y seguridad, depositadas en una letra de cambio que aún mantenía guardada entre sus ropas.

La habilidad de poder tomar decisiones audaces y en calma, algo que simbolizaba su gran vientre (ésta era la razón, no el que tuviese un apetito insaciable y comiera como si el mundo se fuese a acabar…).

Carisma y amabilidad, reflejadas en su amigable sonrisa, una cualidad que había perdido con el tiempo porque lo amistoso no le había ayudado mucho con los humanos.

Y suerte económica y fortuna en los negocios, que solía asociarse a unos grandes y notorios testículos, una característica con la que él no había nacido y por lo que algunos ponían en duda su capacidad de dar prosperidad en este ámbito.

Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. El niño tenía razón, ocho eran los aspectos en los que un _tanuki_ podía favorecer a alguien, y él lo había hecho más de una vez sólo con la intención de obtener comida, alojamiento y algo de reconocimiento por el favor hecho. Ningún humano se lo había agradecido hasta ahora, ¿por qué serían ese monje y el pequeño los primeros?

Guardó entre sus ropas el rosario y decidió irse, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención y no quería bajar la guardia en esos momentos. Quizá había sido un error querer volver, la promesa era demasiado buena y él había dejado de confiar hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

Observó con detenimiento el límite de la aldea a la que acababa de llegar, los humanos yendo y viniendo con cierto temor, mirando cada tanto alrededor como si de la nada, algún yōkai pudiese salir y devorarlos. De esa forma se veían tan miserables y débiles…

— ¿Crees que ese _Oni_ cumpla su amenaza y venga a buscar carne humana para su festín?

— Es probable, todas las criaturas sobrenaturales son peligrosas, tenemos que estar preparados.

— Pero es un _Oni_ … si lo vemos, lo mejor sería huir…

Así que le temían a un _Oni_ que amenazaba con comérselos. Quizá pudiese usar esa información a su favor, después de todo una de sus habilidades era poder adoptar la forma de quien quisiera temporalmente, y ya llevaba un par de semanas rondando sin conseguir mucho. Esperó unos minutos hasta que el camino estuvo completamente despejado y se escabulló silenciosamente en los terrenos del palacio que se encontraba en medio de la aldea. Usando sus poderes de transformación, logró pasar desapercibido por los guardias y llegó al almacén que estaba junto a la cocina, en donde guardaban todas las provisiones.

— Hoy sí que me daré un banquete — murmuró, con los ojos brillantes al ver la cantidad de comida que guardaban esos humanos en aquel lugar.

Comenzó a guardar distintos aperitivos entre sus ropas y, en medio de la labor, aprovechaba de engullir lo que más pudiera, seguro de que cuando lo descubrieran, iban a quitarle todo lo que hubiese podido recolectar.

— No puedo creer que hasta con la comida sean codiciosos — murmuró, viendo que, a pesar de que ya había metido un montón de bocadillos en los numerosos bolsillos ocultos en sus vestimentas, aún se veía mucha abundancia —. Si así son con la comida, con los objetos de valor…

Lo pensó, quizá pudiese robarles algún tesoro a esos ricos humanos, de seguro no iban a extrañarlo. Asomó la cabeza hacia afuera y, al ver el camino despejado, rápidamente salió para atravesar el patio, que ahora estaba extrañamente desierto, y llegó hasta una bodega en la que su sentido del olfato le indicaba que había objetos de oro y otros materiales valiosos. Volvió a mirar a un lado y a otro para asegurarse de que nadie lo descubriera, e ingresó en el lugar.

Quedó con la boca abierta al ver todo lo que había dentro. Ni siquiera podía contar los objetos dorados y plateados que tenía frente a sus ojos, los antiguos pergaminos, los rollos de telas costosas apilados, pinturas y dibujos, incluso estatuas de distintas divinidades. Se dio vuelta mirando cada cosa, con los dedos picándole por alcanzar alguna y llevársela consigo, hasta que de pronto vio en un rincón, casi oculto por otros tesoros, una estatua de oro representando la imagen de un _tanuki_.

Frunció el ceño y soltó una especie de gruñido molesto. No era la estatua la que lo molestaba, sino uno de sus accesorios, que era obvio no formaba parte de su construcción original. El animal tenía en su mano una botella de sake de cerámica fina, en la otra portaba un trozo de pergamino con kanjis indicando que era una letra de cambio, y en su cabeza llevaba puesto un enorme sombrero negro.

Era su sombrero, lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Se acercó unos pasos, seguro ahora de que probablemente era ese el lugar en donde se lo habían arrebatado muchos años atrás. Estiró la mano, iba a tomarlo cuando escuchó ruido tras de él, el estruendo de objetos metálicos golpeándose contra sí al caer. Instintivamente, sacó una de sus hojas mágicas, la colocó en su frente y se transformó en un _Oni_ , dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a quien quiera que lo hubiese descubierto.

Lo que vio hizo que volviera a abrir la boca con incredulidad, aunque no deshizo su hechizo, no podía fiarse de nadie, ni siquiera de ese mocoso.

El niño de ojos azules estaba en el suelo, sobándose la espalda porque de seguro se había golpeado cuando las reliquias cayeron. Soltó un gruñido, causando que el infante lo mirara fijo a los ojos, dudando unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Le preguntó, su voz escuchándose más terrorífica debido a la transformación que ahora tenía.

— Te seguí desde la cocina — respondió tranquilamente, al parecer su imagen no le causó nada de temor.

— ¿Me descubriste en la cocina?

— Ajá. Llevas comida como para un ejército entre tu ropa — aseguró, apuntándolo con su dedo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque te vi mientras buscabas los bocadillos más deliciosos — se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia —. Esos pasteles de durazno estaban muy buenos.

— Así que también entraste ahí por comida…

— Tengo hambre y el tacaño señor de este palacio apenas si le va a pagar al maestro Mushin con una canasta de arroz — la explicación le pareció razonable, él habría hecho lo mismo. De hecho, eran cómplices en el robo de comida ahora.

— ¿Y por qué me seguiste hasta acá?

— No lo sé. Curiosidad, supongo — volvió a encogerse de hombros como si realmente nada de eso fuese algo relevante—. Quería saber qué había llamado tu atención. Luego me di cuenta de que seguramente ibas a sacar a escondidas alguno de estos tesoros…

El _tanuki_ estaba confundido. Ese pequeño lo había observado bastante tiempo como para descifrar sus intenciones, y aún así ahí estaba, mirándolo como si de verdad no estuviese ocurriendo nada malo. De hecho, ¡ni siquiera se inmutaba con su transformación! Soltó una especie de rugido ronco, eso era una burla para él. ¡Era apenas un mocoso y lo trataba como si nada!

— Si descubriste mis planes, deberías huir ahora antes de que decida comerte para que no me delates.

Los ojos azules volvieron a posarse en los suyos, la mirada era intensa y penetrante.

— No deberías rugir así, el maestro Mushin debe estar cerca buscando a ese _Oni_ , si te llega a escuchar y te ve con esa forma…

No alcanzó a responderle, porque repentinamente uno de los objetos que estaban cerca de ellos, específicamente un espejo, comenzó a moverse bruscamente en su lugar. Ambos lo observaron con desconcierto, hasta que de él comenzó a salir un aura demoníaca que los hizo sentir escalofríos, al tiempo que un _Oni_ se materializaba frente a sus ojos.

— Oh, escuché voces… ¿A quién devoraré esta noche? — El yōkai apareció imponente, su voz era ronca y cruel y los ojos rojos demostraban que no tendría piedad con nadie. — ¡Un niño y un mapache! No son un manjar, pero como plato de entrada, estarán bien.

Alzó su brazo para atacar directo al _tanuki_ , quien había cambiado a su forma original producto del miedo causado por la repentina aparición. El pequeño ojiazul reaccionó a tiempo, arrojándose sobre él y empujándolo hacia atrás para evitar el golpe directo.

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Me salvaste? — Preguntó incrédulo el mapache, el sudor frío corriendo por su frente.

— ¡Rápido, debemos alejarnos! — Lo instó con un gesto de su mano. — ¿Tienes el rosario que te dio el maestro Mushin?

Asintió con un movimiento en respuesta, buscándolo entre sus ropas hasta que lo encontró y se lo pasó al niño, quien lo puso delante de ellos para formar una especie de barrera que pudo repeler el siguiente ataque, aunque los lanzó un par de metros debido a la fuerza del golpe.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí — observó de reojo al infante, notando que comenzaba a sangrarle la nariz, probablemente a causa del impacto.

Tomó al niño en brazos y lo sacó del lugar, a pesar del berrinche porque él quería seguir intentándolo. Vio al monje anciano llegar justo en ese momento a la bodega y prepararse para hacerle frente al _Oni_. No quiso quedarse a ver el enfrentamiento, porque sabía que si lo hacía iban a descubrirlo y luego sería su turno de ser _exterminado_. Dejó al pequeño en un lugar un tanto alejado y seguro, luego salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al bosque y se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol, dándose cuenta recién de lo agotado que estaba. Se limpió el sudor de la frente, exhaló un par de veces y se permitió descansar un momento, debía recuperar energías para seguir su viaje.

* * *

El trinar de las aves y el calor que sintió sobre su piel le indicaron que ya había amanecido. Abrió los ojos y se acomodó un poco, comenzaba a dolerle la espalda por culpa del duro tronco en el que había decidido apoyarse para dormir.

— Estúpido árbol — gruñó, dándole un golpecito con su puño.

Suspiró, no era culpa del árbol sino de su cansancio. Buscó entre sus ropas algo de comer, sólo para darse cuenta de que apenas si tenía un panecillo. Quiso llorar, tanto ajetreo y peligro por nada, probablemente toda la comida recolectada se había caído en su frenética huida.

Engulló de un bocado el aperitivo, sorbiéndose la nariz y aguantando el llanto. ¡Tenía hambre y no había logrado nada productivo! Tanta adrenalina para nada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, eso había sido toda una pérdida de tiempo, por no mencionar que había arriesgado su vida, y no había obtenido ni siquiera el alimento que había robado. Lo mejor sería irse de ahí para probar mejor suerte en otra aldea.

— Hola. ¿Quieres un poco?

La voz infantil lo tomó desprevenido, logrando que diera un respingo. Lo miró con desconfianza, el niño le extendía un paquete que desprendía un rico aroma dulce. No respondió, esperando más explicación porque ya era bastante extraño que ese mocoso lo sacara de apuros nuevamente.

— ¿No tienes hambre? Anoche me di cuenta de que se te había caído todo lo que pudiste recolectar del almacén al sacarme de esa bodega. Creí que podrías querer algo… y bueno, también te traje esto. ¿Es tuyo?

Ahora le mostró el enorme sombrero negro que tenía la estatua del _tanuki_ oculta entre los tesoros del palacio. Ladeó la cabeza, ¿el niño le estaba devolviendo una de las posesiones que se consideraban mágicas, así como si nada? Eso no tenía sentido.

— No entiendo. Anoche cuando me descubriste en la cocina, tuviste tiempo de llamar a los guardias, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Qué quieres?

Los ojos azules brillaron con un dejo de duda y emoción, algo que sólo logró extrañarlo aún más. El niño pareció pensarlo un instante antes de volver a abrir la boca y explicarse, dejándole ver que era mucho más astuto de lo que aparentaba.

— También me había escabullido por comida, no iba a delatarte. Pensé que podía ayudarte, sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieses bien. Así te agradezco esto — sacó de entre su ropa una hoja mágica, mostrándosela mientras seguía hablando —. La encontré hace tiempo sobre la bandeja en la que el maestro Mushin te había dejado comida, me dijo que podía guardarla y así me protegería. Por cierto, mi nombre es Miroku.

El niño le extendió la mano en forma de saludo, gesto que él no respondió de inmediato.

Así que ese niño llamado _Miroku_ se había quedado con su agradecimiento y ahora quería devolverle el favor. Siguió mirándolo en silencio, no estaba seguro de que esa fuese toda la explicación, pero no era tan listo como para leer entre líneas o intuir las intenciones de los humanos. Por algo siempre salía perjudicado.

— ¿Sólo es eso? Pensé que estabas con esos monjes, ¿no se supone que destruyen las fuerzas sobrenaturales?

Miroku hizo una mueca, sus ojos nublándose un poco. Le tomó unos segundos sacar de nuevo la voz, parecía dudar sobre lo que decía.

— Los monjes budistas son más pacíficos, por lo menos eso he aprendido en este tiempo. Sé que los humanos pueden ser muy malos con las criaturas como tú y creí que quizá… — Titubeó, pudo notar que luchaba con la idea de continuar hablando o dejar todo hasta ahí y marcharse, hasta que tomó una decisión. — Pensé que podríamos ser amigos. Estás solo, ¿no?

El mapache estaba confundido, lo que decía ese niño no tenía sentido.

— S-Sí. Y tú estás acompañado de ese monje anciano y tu padre, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué quieres ser mi amigo? — Preguntó con desconfianza y algo de temor, seguía sintiendo todo eso demasiado sospechoso.

— Y-Yo… — Lo vio apretar los puños y agachar la mirada, como si sus palabras le hubiesen dolido. — Mi padre ya no está. El maestro Mushin me está preparando para ser un monje, pero es un camino muy solitario.

— O-Oh… lamento lo de tu padre… ¿él…?

— Sólo ya no está. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

— ¿No te vas a aprovechar de mis poderes mágicos?

El menor negó con un movimiento de su cabeza. — No, para eso voy a esforzarme en mi formación como monje y tendré mis propios poderes. Además, con esto me basta — volvió a mostrarle la hoja con una sonrisa agradecida —. Por eso le pedí al maestro Mushin que te hiciéramos un _juzu_ de protección, es lo más justo.

— Yo… gracias — tenía que admitir que, si no fuera por ese rosario, seguro ese _Oni_ hubiese acabado con ellos la noche anterior.

— No es nada — Miroku se balanceó levemente en sus talones mientras lo miraba fijo, hasta que volvió a cortar el silencio —. Entonces, ¿podemos ser amigos?

El _tanuki_ sopesó la idea, mirando al infante que esperaba ansioso una respuesta, sus ojos llenos de ilusión inocente, el gran sombrero negro a su lado, el paquete con comida en una de sus manos. Tocó el _juzu_ que tenía en su bolsillo y tomó una decisión.

— Está bien, pero me iré si intentas algo raro.

La mirada azul brilló de emoción al tiempo que el pequeño se sentaba frente a él y le entregaba la comida, con una genuina felicidad que él no había visto en ningún otro humano.

— Claro, no haré nada raro. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Me llamo Hachi — respondió, al tiempo que tomaba uno de los bocadillos y se lo llevaba a la boca —. Un gusto.

— Hachi… un nombre muy apropiado para un _tanuki_ — Miroku sonrió, era una extraña coincidencia —. El gusto es mío.

Ambos se dieron la mano y luego siguieron comiendo, dando inicio así a una extraña amistad. Pocos lo entenderían e incluso podía ser criticado por eso, pero Hachi lo sabía: ese niño llamado Miroku era sincero y, tras haberse decepcionado tanto de otros seres humanos que sólo lo habían buscado por su magia, la oferta de una amistad después de haber evitado que lo descubrieran o fuera herido por ese yōkai, era una opción que podía arriesgarse a tomar.

Con el tiempo, descubriría que podía confiar en ese pequeño humano que rápidamente se convertiría en su protegido y que, a pesar de los malos hábitos, las mañas y la imagen poco ortodoxa que proyectaría a futuro el monje, en el fondo era una gran persona que se ganaría su corazón y de quien también se sentiría orgulloso, además de que siempre podría contar con él. No se arrepentiría de tomar esa decisión ni de brindarle su protección mágica, aunque sus ocho virtudes fuesen otorgadas en secreto.

Después de todo, por algo su nombre era Hachi.

* * *

 ** _Momento cultural:_**

 _\- La rima citada al principio es una canción que se les canta a los niños desde muy pequeños, y hace referencia a los enormes testículos de los tanuki._

 _\- Ocho son las virtudes que están asociadas a estos seres mitológicos, y son representadas por las características descritas en el fic, pero por lo general son más que nada buscados para atraer la buena fortuna._

 _\- Hachi, además de ser un nombre, también significa ocho en japonés, y ambos conceptos tienen el mismo kanji. Por esta razón, a Miroku le parece tan apropiado el nombre para un tanuki._

 _\- Los rosarios en general son conocidos con el término juzu en japonés; sin embargo, en el budismo existen distintos tipos de rosarios y no todos se denominan igual (por ejemplo, el que usa Miroku para sellar su mano derecha es un nenju). Los rosarios cortos, que pueden usarse incluso como pulsera, está bien llamarlos juzu._

 _\- La letra de cambio que llevan los tanuki representando la confianza, puede ser también un libro de contabilidad o un pagaré, dependiendo de la traducción. Lo importante es saber que se refiere a un documento con importancia y valor económico y que al portarlo, se otorga confianza._

* * *

 _ **A** hora sí, ¿hola...? He llegado con esta historia, un tanto melancólica pero de cierta forma creo que me quedó tierna (?), sobre la amistad de este par. Encuentro que, a pesar de las apariencias y, bueno, todo xd, Hachi le tiene un enorme cariño a Miroku y viceversa, y eso me enternece un montón. El imaginarme cómo se conocieron fue algo hermoso, porque siento que estos vacíos en la historia original es importante llenarlos, ya que son relaciones que en el fondo fueron formando la personalidad de nuestro héroes. _

_**E** n fin, si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer! Agradecería saber su opinión en un review :3_

 _ **A** gradecimientos especiales a **Nuez** , quien me dio la confianza de que esto no parecía un monstruo sin pies ni cabeza y me animó a participar._

 _ **N** os leemos por ahí, los adorooooou~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
